


Jihoon's Pride

by gwangsuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pride, jihoon is being too prideful, man's pride, seungcheol is neglected, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwangsuk/pseuds/gwangsuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon will still protects his pride even though there's Seungcheol there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jihoon's Pride

~This is a high school au~

Being too prideful is stupid, even for a man that is prideful. That’s just like what happens to Jihoon. Jihoon is too prideful and he doesn’t want to admit that he is in love. He doesn’t even try to get close to the person he likes and stays prideful. He pretended that he doesn’t care about his love when his love fell from the 2nd floor staircase. He pretended that he doesn’t love his love. His brother, Seokmin tries to convince him that it’s okay to fall in love with a person regardless of age, gender and personality. But Jihoon doesn’t care. If he said that he doesn’t love anyone, so be it.

Being too prideful is stupid especially when Jihoon likes Seungcheol and Seungcheol actually likes him back. Jihoon actually knows that Seungcheol likes him back, but, he is staying prideful. Jihoon doesn’t want to confess. He doesn’t want to admit that he likes Seungcheol. Jihoon says that he is not gay, even for Seungcheol. Jihoon did actually worry about Seungcheol when someone pushes Seungcheol and he fell from the 2nd floor staircase. Jihoon did actually love Seungcheol a lot. Jihoon did actually felt a huge rage of anger when he saw that Mingyu kisses Seungcheol in front of him when Seungcheol said ‘no’ clearly. He felt like throwing his guitar anytime to Mingyu, but he doesn’t. He pretended that Mingyu never kissed Seungcheol. He pretended that he is not angry.

Being too prideful is hurting Jihoon so much. He can’t stand seeing Jisoo flirting with Seungcheol in front of him, but he pretended again. Seungcheol did actually confessed to Jihoon, but Jihoon reject him coldly saying, “You are gay. And gays are disgusting. Get out of my sight.” Seungcheol cried when he heard Jihoon saying it. He didn’t expect to hear this kind of answer. Seungcheol knows that he will get rejected, but not with the cold words and disgusted face. Seungcheol almost killed himself after that if it’s not for Jeonghan, saying that Jihoon doesn’t mean it and he still has chances. Jihoon knows that he hurts Seungcheol’s feelings and he regrets his words. Jihoon never even once thinks that Seungcheol is disgusting. Jihoon says what he just said to protect his pride. Jihoon knows that he is stupid to protect his pride by hurting the one he loves.

Being prideful means a lot to Jihoon, although he doesn’t know why. Jihoon accepts the 2nd confession that Seungcheol gave. He tried to gave up on his pride, but he is can’t. No, he doesn’t want too. He is still being too prideful even when he dates Seungcheol. Seungcheol is so happy that Jihoon accept his confession although Jihoon is still holding onto his pride. Jihoon knows that Seungcheol will be hurt because of him and his pride, but Jihoon just feels that it’s too hard to let go of his pride. Jihoon never hold Seungcheol’s hand, never hugged Seungcheol, never kissed Seungcheol all because of his stupid pride.

Jihoon knows that if he is being too prideful. Jihoon knows that his relationship with Seungcheol will not last long if he keeps on being like this. Jihoon knows that one day Mingyu will snatch Seungcheol away from him. Jihoon knows that Mingyu actually deserve Seungcheol more than him. Mingyu can give his love for Seungcheol, his everything for Seungcheol and Mingyu even willing to die for Seungcheol. Unlike him that stays with his pride instead of Seungcheol. He chooses his pride over Seungcheol. He knows exactly that Seungcheol deserve a better treatment from him. Jihoon did actually tried to treat Seungcheol better, but it failed after a week. Jihoon did actually tries to let go of his pride for Seungcheol.

Jihoon didn’t even react when Seungcheol is getting beaten up by Wonwoo’s gang. He doesn’t even treat Seungcheol when he saw Mingyu doing it. Jihoon knows that he is wrong. He should be the one to protect Seungcheol, he should be the one to treat Seungcheol and he should be the one to be with Seungcheol. Jihoon always regrets all of his action after he did it. But he doesn’t even try to change his attitude. He regrets but he doesn’t try to change. He just keeps staying the same.

Seungcheol said that he can’t keep up with Jihoon’s attitude. Seungcheol wants to break up. Jihoon, for the first time, held him tight and ask him to stay. Seungcheol did stay. This is the first time Jihoon expresses his love without worrying about his pride. The first time that Jihoon whispers, “I love you” right through Seungcheol’s ear. The first time that Jihoon kisses Seungcheol while giving him a tight hug, not wanting to let go of Seungcheol. The first time Jihoon said, “Seungcheol, please be my boyfriend, I’m sorry that I always hurt you. I love you so much.” Seungcheol only can reply, “Gladly. I love you too.” And it’s the night where Seungcheol cried of happiness because of Jihoon. Also the night where Jihoon threw away his pride for Seungcheol. And from then, Jihoon’s stupid pride is getting better. Well, Jihoon is still prideful in front of his friends, but he drops all of that pride when he is with Seungcheol.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cheol, I think your boyfriend really loves you,” Jeonghan whispers to Seungcheol. Seungcheol blushed as he heard his best friend’s statement. “W-what makes you think of that?” Seungcheol asked Jeonghan. “He acts different when he is with you. You know right that your boyfriend is too prideful? He starts to drop that pride in front of you. He wants to look good for you,” Jeonghan answered as Seungcheol’s heart beating faster. Seungcheol never told Jeonghan about the night where Jihoon starts to act differently for him. But he is thankful that Jihoon did actually give a love back to him.

“Seungcheol,” a voice is heard as Seungcheol is chatting with his best friend, talking about things. Seungcheol looked back to see the familiar voice that is calling him, Jihoon’s. “Go. Have fun with your lovely boyfriend,” Jeonghan says as he pushes Seungcheol towards Jihoon, where Seungcheol accidentally trips and fall right into Jihoon’s arms. Seungcheol blushes as Jihoon catches him and hugged him. Although Jihoon is smaller than him in size, but Jihoon is stronger than him. Of course duh, Jihoon is a black belt in karate. “S-sorry!” Seungcheol apologized. “Nah, it’s okay. You wanna go somewhere and grab some bites?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol while holding his hand. “Sure,” Seungcheol replied happily. And they did go for a bite.

Seungcheol never really thought that love can change Jihoon’s stupid pride. Seungcheol actually thought that Jihoon doesn’t love him back although Jihoon accepts his confession. Seungcheol always though that he is Jihoon’s toy for Jihoon’s stupid pride. But he doesn’t think any of it anymore. Well they are happy. And Seungcheol now knows that Jihoon loves him back, and will always loves him.

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in aff.  
> I really like to write stories about pride so this time it's about Jihoon.  
> Sorry for the bad quality English lol.


End file.
